


Hidden Treats

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinners don't have to be formal to be fun. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Treats

**Title:** Hidden Treats  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R (for language)  
 **Pairing:** Kingsley Shacklebolt/Charlie Weasley  
 **Summary:** Dinners don't have to be formal to be fun. ;)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor, pre-erotica ;)  
 **Warnings:** None, really.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) 's prompt #20: Christmas crackers. Dedicated to [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/)**angela_snape** , who requested this pairing. Emphatically. *g*  
 **Beta:** The Slashchat girls  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hidden Treats

~

“Come in,” Kingsley said, gesturing.

Charlie eyed the intimate dinner setting, then smiled at Kingsley. “You didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” he said, picking up one of the festive red and green Christmas crackers that was sitting on a plate. “After all, we’ll probably just end up fucking on top of the table anyway.”

Kingsley smirked. “True,” he allowed, his deep voice making Charlie shiver. He sat down, looking up at Charlie. “I thought you’d at least open your cracker first, though.”

“Why?” Charlie asked, sliding into Kingsley’s lap.

Kingsley smiled. “That’s where I put the lube.”

~


End file.
